Mon Soleil
by nounouillechan
Summary: Sasuke est perdu dans les ténèbres. Mais est ce que une fée pourrait l'aidé à le sortir de là. La réponse est ... Aller le lire si vous la voulez.


Disclamer : Il ne sont pas a moi.

Mot de l'auteur : Voici ma première fic dite moi ce que vous en pensez.

* * *

Sur un chemin sombre un petit garçon aperçoit malgré l'obscurité une petite lumière. Il s'approcha de cette petit lumière qui était en réalité une petite fée qui n'arrêté pas de chercher quelque chose. Le petit garçon intrigué la contemplait puis la fée s'aperçu de sa présence heureuse de le voir et lui lança gaiment.

\- Tu es perdu chercherait tu peux être un être qui te manque?

Le petit garçon surpris hocha la tête avec un air triste tout en demanda à la fée.

\- Que recherches-tu et qui est tu ?

La fée amusée du comportement du jeune garçon lui sourit tendrement.

\- Je suis ta bonne fée. Je sais c'est bizarre mais croit moi ce n'est pas de tout repos. Je m'appelle Nounouillechan. Et que je cherche bha la personne que tu aimes.

Le petit garçon surpris des paroles de la fée pourquoi aurait-il droit avec tout ce qu'il avait fait de mal autour de lui.

Les deux se mirent en route sur ce chemin sombre au bout d'un moment la petite fée laissa le petit garçon sur le chemin si sombre car elle ne pouvait rien faire pour lui puis elle partit. Le cœur du petit garçon se brisa encore trahi se mit à pleurer il pria pour retrouver cette personne qui lui était si chère et la petite fée.

Pendant des heures il pleura puis il arrêta et se remit en route sur ce chemin si sombre rempli de désespoirs, de tristesse, de solitude puis il se mit à réfléchir à haute voix.

\- Je ne pleurais plus je ne ferais plus confiance je ne dirais plus rien je ne sourirais plus et rien d'autre et je me vengerais. Je détruirais toutes les personnes qui m'ont fait du mal.

Le petit garçon s'arrêta au bout d'un moment il voulait revoir son soleil qui lui manquait. Puis petit à petit son chemin sombre commença à s'éclairer ne comprenant pas pourquoi il continua son chemin quand il trouva son soleil.

Il était toujours aussi rayonnant avec ses cheveux aussi blonds que le soleil ses yeux aussi bleus que le ciel. Ces petites moustaches qui lui donnaient un air rusé.

\- Ha. Je t'ais enfin trouver Sasuke tu rentres avec moi à Konoha ? Demandât-il tout sourire. Heureux de retrouver son brun qui lui avait atrocement manqué.

Son soleil se mit à rire en voyant le regard surpris de celui-ci. Que son rire lui avait manqué quand il remarqua la petite fée en larme. Elle ne l'avait pas abandonné en réalité elle était partit chercher son soleil. Sasuke se mit a pleuré sa faisait des années qui n'avait versé de larme quand il senti une chaleur réconfortent l'entourer. C'était les bras de Naruto son rayon de soleil.

\- Arrête de pleurer Sasu je suis là le grand Naru est là et sourit.

Sasuke s'arrêta de pleurer heureux d'être enfin avec son ange que sa personne lui avait manqué comment il avait fait pour l'abandonner de vouloir le tuer.

\- Merci dobe. Dit-il tout en lui faisant un micro sourire.

\- Aller on rentre Sasu ? Dit-il avec espoir.

\- Hn.

\- Tu n'as pas changé. Sourit-il. Au fait je t'aime Sasuke.

Sasuke serra plus for la main de Naruto il avait retrouvé son soleil il était enfin là. Il ne partirait plus loin de son soleil il restera jusqu'à la fin.

\- Moi aussi Naruto.

Naruto s'arrêta puis prit délicatement le visage de Sasuke entre ses doigt et l'embrassa avec tendresse puis il lui demanda l'accès qui lui accord tout doucement le baiser prit de désir. À bout de souffle ils arrêtèrent de s'embrasser tous les deux haletant sous le rire de la petite fée heureuse de les avoir réunie puis elle partit car son travail était enfin terminer elle les avait réunie.

Ce qui surprit le couple la petite fée partie pour une nouvelle mission. Quant à Sasuke il allait enfin vivre avec le blond. Quand Naruto se crispa légèrement sous le regard interrogateur de Sasuke.

\- Sakura va me tuer. Quand elle va apprendre que tu es avec moi. Soupirât-il.

\- Hn te protégerait. Dit-il tranquillement.

\- Dit Sasu tu parles beaucoup ça fait bizarre. Je n'ai pas l'habitude je trouve sa mignon.

\- ...

\- Ha je sais tu rattrapes le temps que ta perdue de ne pas me voir. Déclarât-il fier de sa trouvaille.

Sasuke lui fit un sourit il avait raison il voulait rattraper le temps qu'ils avaient perdu auprès de son soleil il lui avait manqué.

Quand ils rentrèrent il avait protégé son blond et ils virent heureux sous le regard bien vaillant d'une petite fée qui passait de temps en temps pour les voir.

**The End**

* * *

Nounouillechan : Ma première histoire.**  
**Conscience : Mouai **  
**SasukeetNaruto: ...**  
**Nounouillechan : Bha quoi ?**  
**Sasuke : Ta été méchante **  
**Nounouillechan : Hein?**  
**Naruto pleure cour dans les bras de Sasuke: Tes méchanteuuuu**  
**Nounouillechan : Comprend pas**  
**Conscience : Laisse et termine LES AUTRES !**  
**Nounouillechan : okay sa va merci de m'avoir lu et laisser des coms


End file.
